Rio: Saving Steven
by Johnsfuentes
Summary: "Are you asking for trouble?" Steven snickered. "No, I'm asking you to be real!" Jewel yelled. "Have you dreamed of living without a metallic shell?"


It is beginning to look dark outside as the legendary birds walked out of the convenience store. Blu and Jewel decided to fly back home after a long day of fun.

**Location: The Amazon Rain Forest**

**Time: 9:30pm **

**Day: 5/17/18**

* * *

The two Macaws finally arrived back to their shrubby homes. When they landed, they slowly stretched out a yawn and slowly went to their bedroom to fall asleep.

"Goodnight Blu."Jewel said.

"Goodnight Jewel." Blu replied.

Jewel began to take off her visor, placed it to the right of her on the ground, and then quickly fell into a deep slumber. Blu had other ideas on spending the night home. Blu quietly went outside and turned on his visor. He began to video-call Archimedes to ask for additional weaponry.

"Hello Blu." said Archimedes. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I know it's a little late to ask you something, but would you do me a little favor?" asked Blu.

"Sure, I'll do anything for you Blu since you and Jewel butchered that Metal Gear a while back."

"Would you mind making us a powerful chain?" said Blu.

"Sure." Archimedes responded. "What kind of chain are you asking me to make?"

"I'd like a chain that could be attached to a talon on both ends." Blu said.

"Wait, do you not trust your mate? What made you believe that Jewel might leave you?" Archimedes said as he gave Blu a puzzled look.

"You shouldn't make that assumption if I were you!" Blu replied as his voice raised an octave.

"If I remembered correctly, Jewel and I were chained in this fashion when we first met." "We were captured by those smugglers who tried to illegally sell us as pets."

"Aww, that really gives meaning to your love for her!" cried Archimedes.

Blu began to blush by the dove's comment. "Well…that could one reason why I asked for It." spoke Blu while he'd tried to refrain from embarrassing himself.

"Ok, but the other reason why I would like you to build me this chain is because I believe it could benefit us in future battles." "Jewel and I once fought Marcel's gang using only the chain that was attached to us." "We had to work together to stop those monkeys from possibility making us into illegally owned pets. If we hadn't work together, we wouldn't be here. Jewel would be trapped in a cage for the rest of her life and I would have been dead by her! I don't want that kind of situation to exist anymore!"

"That's even a cuter reason why you'd like me to make it! It's adorable in every way!" Archimedes said as he began to smile at Blu.

"Oh please stop it will you!" Blu shouted.

"You really are an adorable pet Blu!" A voice cried behind Blu.

Blu's face turned into a pinkish red as Jewel began to hug him from behind.

"Ok, you all win." Blu said as he started to enjoy her company. "You've heard the entire conversation, didn't you?"

"Every last second of it." Jewel playfully replied.

"Ok, I will develop the chain. It will take a few days." Archimedes concluded.

"Well, goodnight to you then." Blu said. He turned off his visor, ending the video call between him and Archimedes. The Macaws slowly climbed back to their nest and went to sleep.

**Location: The Amazon River**

**Time: 10:45am**

**Day: 5/18/19**

* * *

In the bright morning, Blu and Jewel were gliding over the undisturbed river effortlessly to pursue a few insects. As they continued their hunt, the Macaws noticed a downed bird nearby a few mangroves. They stopped and slowly hovered down in hopes of helping the injured bird.

"What happened to him?" asked Jewel.

Blu went over to the unconscious parrot to get a closer look. The parrot's wings are a deep purple that made him contrast in the daylight. The bird was a medium size Macaw that had both physical features of the Amazon Parrots and other distant relatives such as the Blue-Throated Macaws. Underneath his wings and plumage contained tiny feathers that are colored a royal blue. He had a small, but powerful beak and his eyes had an airbrushed, black finish. Blu placed his ear on the back of the downed bird to check its pulse.

"He's alive, but his heart sounds a bit mechanical." Blu said.

"Mechanical?" Jewel questioned as she scratched the side of her head.

"I'm not entirely sure. It could just tell me that he's not in good shape." Blu replied.

"Where is he injured?" Jewel said

Blu felt around the lifeless body of the bird to detect any internal injuries.

"For some reason, he's extremely cold. Some of his ribs appear to be made out of brass. I also noticed an unusual amount of static buildup on his feathers. I can't find any serious injuries yet. I'll have to flip him over." Blu said.

Blu then gently flipped the downed bird on his back to detect additional injuries.

"Seriously, this is one heavy bird." He groaned.

He noticed a large, metal plate covering the bird's chest. The metal plating is decorated with small LED and OLED lights. The plating has an acrylic finish. The LED's barely emits light showing the severity of the bird's condition.

"Could he be a Cyborg?" asked Jewel. She began to look agitated from this discovery. Jewel drew her blade at the mysterious bird and pointed it near his neck.

"Who are you! Why can't you be a man and speak!" Jewel madly threatened.

"Jewel, please calm down! He won't hurt us. He's not even awake!" said Blu as he pressed her blade away from the bird's neck.

When Jewel yielded her sword away from the helpless bird, their visors began to ring in response to a call.

"Caller ID: Unknown?" replied Blu. "Whoever it is…we'll just answer." He concluded.

Blu and Jewel answered the phone call on their visors.

"Hello?" Jewel replied.

"Please…don't hurt me!" The mysterious voice spoke in pain.

"Who is this?"Blu asked.

"I'm right…in front of you." The voice harshly spoke.

"Is this a joke? How the hell are you speaking to us on a phone call if you can't physically talk?" Jewel yelled. She began to grab on the bird's neck and tried shaking it. "Why won't you wake up?"

"My hydraulic systems…are offline." responded the bird.

"Jewel, you're not helping! Please calm down. He's not a threat." said Blu.

"Please…stop. If you're going to kill me…do it quick." said the wounded Cyborg.

"Hey, just relax ok?" Blu calmly replied. "She just doesn't trust you. We will try to save you. You need to tell us what's wrong, ok?"

"Sure." The bird answered. "I think I fractured my back. I can't…move."

"Can you give us your name?" asked Jewel.

"My name is…Steve. I'm a Saint Croix Macaw." "I was born from a fossil of my ancestors. My mother is…Technology while my father was Nature. He died…a few years ago. I think my mother…_killed_ him."

"A Saint Croix Macaw?" Jewel said. "I never heard of your kind!"

"That's because…I shouldn't have existed in the first place. My kind was extinct long ago…" Steve said. His voice began to drop in pitch.

"What can we do to help you?" asked Blu.

"I'm way too heavy to be transported to another location…you could leave me here to die. I'm a machine. I…can take it." Steve sorrowfully replied.

"You may be a machine, but inside you, you have heart!" said Jewel. "I could sense that you want to live!"

"How?" Steve responded.

"It amazes me that you're still alive when you look dead." she continued. "Machine or not, you could of just gave up and died long before we found you."

"I see your point…,"he said. "But how will you help me?"

"Its easy." said Blu as he slowly took off his visor. He gently placed it over Steve's face while it immediately slides into place. "We'll teleport you to help."

"Jewel, call the Doctor." Blu calmly commanded Jewel. "Tell him that we have a wounded Macaw that needs urgent care."

"Got it!" Jewel replied. She then called Archimedes for help. Archimedes answered the video call to see what the situation is.

"Hello again, Jewel."

"Doc, we have a critically wounded Croix Macaw on our hands. We have him set up with Blu's visor. Can you save him?" Jewel cried.

"A Croix Macaw? Those are extinct! Are you tricking me or—" The Doc was harshly interrupted by Jewel's cold demand.

"I said, HELP HIM OR I'LL MAKE YOU EXTINCT!" she yelled.

"Right away. I'm getting the co-ordinates right now." Archimedes began the teleportation process. Steve began to dematerialize by Blu's Visor.

"Thank…you." Steve whispered.

"I hope you'll be ok." Blu said.

Steve began to disappear in front of the Spix Macaws as he mustered up the strength to physically smile.

**Location: SOP Operations Deportment, Brazil**

**Time: 2:56 pm**

**Date: 5/20/19**

* * *

Blu and Jewel visits an old friend they met yesterday at the Amazon River. They caught Steven who was leaving out of the infirmary, flipping his blade around with his talon.

"Oh hey there Steven, how's it been?" Jewel said in a friendly voice.

"It's been great thanks to you!" Steven replied. "I owe my life to you guys!" He tossed his blade up in the air smoothly. It rapidly spins over his body as it lands perfectly in his sleeve on his back.

"Woah!" Blu cried as his eyes widen in surprise. "How did you do that?"

"It took years of practice to do that kind of stuff." Steven said. "Now you can be programmed to do what I did if you're a Cyborg. Heck, now with improvements in Cyborg technology, anyone can do what I did with a little software installed in their body. You won't have to choose the hard way on how to learn anything anymore." Blu, Jewel, and Steve continued the conversation as they stepped out of the building.

"Cool, but do you think it be possible for that kind of software to fail?" asked Blu.

"The software never fails. It has always worked no matter the situation." Steven replied. During the conversation, Jewel began to feel annoyed by Steven's programmed chatter. She wants to challenge him belligerently since she feels disgusted by Steven's dependence on technology.

"Let me ask you a question, Steve." Jewel cried. "Are you too naïve to think that your body could fail you or are you programmed to depend on a machine?"

"Um…Jewel? What's wrong?" Blu said nervously. Jewel ignored Blu while she gradually gets angry.

"Have you ever tried to rely on yourself as opposed to relying on wires and circuit boards?" She continued.

"Are you asking for trouble?" Steven snickered.

"No, I'm asking you to be real!" Jewel yelled. "Have you dreamed of living without a metallic shell?"

"Come on now, we just met him two days ago. At least try to be friends—"Blu was cut off by Steven's rude response.

"Ignorant fool! I was made out of a shell!" Steven yelled.

"I'm sorry, didn't I just save you from being scrap metal? How good is a shell if it can't even work when you want it to?" Jewel cried as she showed aggression by moving her wings towards Steven's crest.

"You guys need to relax! Why are we getting so tensed up?" cried Blu. Jewel and Steven continue to ignore Blu as the heated debate intensifies.

"Oh really? Well if you felt that way, why couldn't you just leave me there to rust back to extinction?" Steven growled.

"For a lonely bird like you, why not? I gave you pity because of how you were dying like any other animal on this planet! You were weak and you needed a way to survive somehow." She replied.

"Funny how you compare me to a worthless animal. Ever since the dawn of mankind, you and I suffered their wrath and ruthless authority! I really should be the one feeling sorry for your pathetic existence." Steven said as he got up to Jewel's face at a personal level.

"Your life has been nothing but a miserable waste of time! You were separated from your own condemned family, you were studied and examined in a facility that at least cared about your degenerate kind, and then later you thought that life couldn't get any better ever since you met your mate?" scowled Steven.

"Hey, you're crossing the line!" warned Blu as he tried to get Steven's attention. "Leave her alone!"

"What, did you think that your life could be fixed by this tropical pigeon?" "Sure, you two raised a family together. You might as well give your inferior children up to a slaughterhouse because your (fantastic) life should come to an end anyhow. How much of a father did you expect your mate to be if he was raised by a mere child?"

"Shut up, why won't you!" Jewel crestfallenly moaned. A tear began to fall from Jewel's sadden eyes.

Blu charged at the fowl bird in anger. He tried to tackle him down, but to his surprise, he ran into Steven's blade. The sword pierced through Blu's plumage while it quickly shot out of his back. Steven continued his blasphemy directed at Jewel.

"Look at him you ignorant little girl! When will you realize how meaningless your lives are? Oh, how you carry on your weak generation with a smile on your lousy face. You don't deserve to be with this reprehensible excuse of a parrot!" Steven continued as he lifted the skewered Macaw in the air. The weather pours down a heavy rain as Blu's blood pours to the ground.

"Why do you still ignore me? I have your mate butchered down like a piece of turkey and yet you do not respond?" mocked Steven.

A call was sent to Jewel's visor. She answered it silently.

"Jewel…he's being controlled by something evil. He isn't intentionally hurting me!" Blu said.

"Blu…I love you! Don't die on me yet! Please…" Jewel pleaded.

"Don't worry. You are my lifeline."Blu replied. He activated his new chain developed by Archimedes. The anklet on Blu's left talon began to shoot out a searing red chain that extends to juncture with Jewel's right talon.

"What the…?" Steven dropped Blu to the ground. Steven immediately pulled out his Sais in response to what's going on. Blu dropped down to his knees while the blade is still tucked in his chest. Suddenly, Raiden appeared to participate in this battle after finding out where Monsoon is. In response, Monsoon jumped off the edge of the SOP building. He began to disassemble his body to pieces while airborne due to his magnetic properties. He landed on the floor feet first as his reconnects his body-parts like a tower. Monsoon also pulled out his Sais in response to Raiden's appearance.

"Jewel, you don't have to fight! You're not in the best mood right now." recommended Blu.

"Oh please, I'm somewhat angry because of what Steven did to you." Jewel cried.

"That wasn't Steven's fault! It's that Magneto wannabe over there." Blu replied as he pointed at Monsoon.

"Well we meet again, Jack!" Monsoon said. "Oh, what do you have here? Two misplaced memes on the brink of extinction!" he finished as he twirled his "Dystopia" around in his hand.

"Your plan ends here, Monsoon!" Raiden yelled as he drew his blade out of his sleeve.

"Oh, does that Macaw want to demonstrate his wrath like you?" Monsoon mocked. "I see two innocent looking birds becoming your personal Wingmen. How exquisite!" he continued.

Blu began to tug the handle of the blade away from his chest as it scratches his flesh. Jewel went to the front of Blu and waited for the blade to come out of his abdomen.

"My Angel of the Amazon, you don't wish to be covered in blood right?" said Blu.

Jewel began to chuckle in insanity. "I thought you might need some help! Angels aren't scary when they aren't covered in their partner's blood. Let it rain down on me!" she finished with an evil grin.

"Um…sure." Blu replied in a puzzled way. He pulled out the weapon off his chest quickly as he suffered in acute pain. He too goes mad from the amount of pain he experienced. Blu's chest pumped out a quart's worth of blood. Jewel smiled as she allowed his blood to soak all over her. Blu and Jewel's body began to produce an eerie red mist from head to talon.

"Oh, Jewel. You brought the saying 'madly in love' to a whole new level." joked Blu.

"Hey Monsoon, go back to the Earth where you belong!"Raiden threatened. He hit Monsoon with a quick horizontal left from his blade as he finished with a vertical right. Monsoon blocked some of Raiden's chained combo's with his Sais. He prepared to strike down Raiden in a full-on counter. Meanwhile, Blu and Jewel jetted towards Steven to try and defeat him non-lethally.

"Let's wrap him up with our bond!" commanded Blu.

"Ok Blu." Jewel replied.

As they ran, Blu and Jewel separated to Steve's left and right side. The chain is closing in to Steve's feet in an attempt to trip him. Steve catches this and quickly jumped over the chain. Both Blu and Jewel stopped behind him in an attempt to do a series of back-flips. The chain then glided over Steve's back and then zooms towards his talons for a second time, and for a third, and for a fourth, and so on. He jumps over the chain consecutively until they stopped flipping midair.

"No use!" Jewel cried.

"Ha. You call that a battle? It seems to look like a game of jump rope!" Steven mocked.

Blu used his chain to launch Jewel into Steven's radius while midair. Success! Jewel managed to attach herself onto Steven's chest.

"Strip his armor down!" commanded Blu.

Jewel began to cut off some of Steven's armor off his chest. Where she cut part of it off had exposed some of his feathery plumage. Jewel was pushed off of him in order to end her metal massacre.

"He's not a complete Cyborg after all!" said Jewel. She began to relish the fact that Steven could take back his freedom.

"I'm glad to hear the good news." replied Blu.

Monsoon and Raiden are still toe to toe to each other.

"Let's see how you like it when the weatherman predicts this forecast: cloudy with a chance of Memeballs!" Monsoon yelled as he threw down smoke balls.

Raiden is surrounded in a mist of smoke. He carefully watches over his space as it's about to get assaulted by Monsoon's surprise attacks. Monsoon jumps to Raiden's front, but he blocks the strike. Monsoon disappears. He strikes again to Raiden's left with his combo. Monsoon still isn't successful at ambushing him. The smoke dissipates to where Raiden can clearly see Monsoon.

"Why don't you call it quits so I don't have to rip you in pieces?" cried Raiden.

"Very funny, Jack the Ripper!" replied Monsoon. He deploys his special magnetic ability. He is now able to hit Raiden with chunks of his body floating in the air.

Meanwhile, Blu and Jewel are battling against the odds to save their friend. The Macaws surround the controlled Cyborg as they planned their next attack.

"You think you can handle these memes? Try this one for size!" Steven cried. He generates a large amount of energy in his mouth.

"IMMA FIREN MAH—"Steven's attack was interrupted.

"OBJECTION!" yelled Blu as he vertically kicked Steven sending him to the air.

"Lion's barricade!" yelled Jewel as she slammed her talon at Steven's chest. The force completely shattered his chest plate while he is sent back to the ground. He crashed down to the floor, shattering almost every part of his Cyborg body.

"We've got memes of our own!" Blu replied back to Steven.

"The only thing left to destroy is his helmet!" Jewel cried.

"And the internet with all the references used in this Fanfict." Blu added.

Raiden and Monsoon are about to wrap up their battle between each other.

"Ok, now you're getting it real in Rio!" Monsoon said. With his magnetic powers, he began to lift a church pillar out of its foundation. He then tossed the object at Raiden. Raiden stepped back from the crashing pillar as it drilled into the ground. As Blu and Jewel smashed the helmet off of Steven, Raiden ran up the pillar, sliced a piece of metal hurling towards him, and crashes Monsoon down onto a wall with his feet.

"Who wants to join in the fun?" Raiden playfully asked.

"I do." The Blue Macaws replied.

Raiden, Blu, and Jewel began to chop of the remains of his body. As they left him on the building wall and landed back to the floor, Monsoon explodes behind them.

"Great job!" said Raiden as he placed his sword away.

"Yeah!" Blu and Jewel high winged each other in victory against Monsoon.

**Location: The local market in Rio, Brazil.**

**Time: 4:30 am**

**Day: 5/20/19**

* * *

Blu, Jewel, and Steven slowly walked around the Market block as they talk to each other. Jewel has cleaned off Blu's blood an hour earlier.

"I hope someday I'll be able to fall in love with someone." said Steven.

"I have absolutely no doubt that you will!" replied Blu as he smiled at Steven.

"Man, I actually feel better without all this metal strapped to my feathers!" Steven said.

"You see, it isn't that bad being a normal parrot." Jewel replied. "It just takes time."

Just then, a beautiful Saint Croix Macaw was spotted a few blocks from the market. She immediately disappeared from sight.

"Where'd she go?" asked Steven.

"You better look for her!" Jewel cried.

"I guess I will. Thanks for everything!" Steven replied as he went towards the bird's direction.

"No problem…"Blu said.

Blu and Jewel gave each other one last kiss as the sun sets down. Behind them, a pair of Croix Macaws can be seen flying together.


End file.
